You By My Side
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: 3x19 Prom-A-Saurus FILLER: How different is it for Kurt and Blaine to be together, to dance together at Prom this year, now that Kurt has seen Blaine's curls and the especially by Kurt dreaded coronation is over. Klaine Sweetness and Fluff with a side of Puck and Becky, because they were just so awesome in this year's prom episode.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee. All I have is love, but apparently, or so I have been told, that is all you need.

**A/N:** Here some sweetness, so naturally **Addie117**, my Love, this is **for you**, all for you. You are amazing.

* * *

**You By My Side**

They are still swaying to the music filling the gym when Kurt feels Blaine's left cheek, so far gently resting against his own, slide away. For a brief moment the cold that follows feels like it is hitting so much more than this small part of his skin, that is until in the next second …

… Blaine rests his forehead on Kurt's left shoulder, tightens his hold on Kurt's body, arms slung around Kurt's waist, in a way only perceptible to the both of them, and in the first moment worrying to Kurt, who knows his boyfriend gets this cuddly to show his love but also when he gets upset. And there had been so much more to be upset about last year, sure, but standing in this sea of other students sometimes can be enough to develop a strong longing for comfort within seconds. Kurt knows, he has been there, both of them have, alone at separate schools, here and now at McKinley, together. So Kurt asks, voice softly shaking, "Blaine?"

He is taken by surprise when he feels Blaine shift a little in reply and finds lips softly pressed against the spot on his neck that only Blaine knows turns Kurt's body pliant instantly.

"Blaine," it is more of a breathy half moan Kurt tries to muffle by turning his head and burying his face in his boyfriend's curls.

Blaine breathes out, relaxed, and as he once more uses the strength in his arms to pull Kurt the closest yet their bodies mold against each other completely and Kurt swears he can feel Blaine's heart beat against his chest.

It is a whisper, "I want to stay like this for the rest of the night, Kurt. Please?"

Kurt lets out a soft laugh in reply, telling Blaine all he needs to know. They do not need to look at each other to know they are both smiling.

The music has all night long been a mix of fast changing randomness, ever since the glee kids stopped performing and joined the dancers on the floor after the royalty's first dance.

Thankfully when the music changes this time it is to another slow song, and then another, and when the music changes a third time to yet another slow song Kurt can feel Blaine turn to kiss his neck again.

Blaine's smile, tingling on Kurt's soft skin has both of their bodies tingle all over a second later with the small to others undetectable laughs letting each other know, _'Yes, I think so too. Someone must be messing with the music set-up. For us?'_

When after two more songs they get ready to leave the dance floor, the party, to be alone, together - Burt long allowing them to be alone with each other whenever they want at the Hummels'- Kurt and Blaine pass the dj-station.

Puck and Becky are standing suspiciously close by.

As soon as Blaine and Kurt have passed, Blaine could swear he hears Becky whisper, "Told you would be even more fun than spiking the punch."

And as Kurt follows Blaine's gaze back, seconds later, he too sees Puck and Becky grinning wildly at each other, exchanging a high five.

Two steps out of the gym, and no one else in sight, Kurt presses a kiss to Blaine's cheek, and Blaine catches Kurt's eyes, smiling at him adoringly. "Thank you for encouraging me to come."

"Thank you for being here with me, again. Even after …," and there are a dozen things that Kurt could finish that sentence with.

Blaine moving in and kissing him though has him not finishing it at all, and really there is no need to, they both know how they feel, how much having each other through all of this means, to both of them.

As soon as their lips part again, Blaine moves in for a tight hug, in the middle of the McKinley parking lot, at prom night, curls free and smile so wide it takes Kurt a moment to find Blaine's eyes again when they pull back a little, still holding on to each other.

"You okay?" Kurt asks looking worried when he sees the moisture gathering in Blaine's eyes, not quite tears yet.

Blaine nods shakily for a moment, "Fine." He takes a deep shuddering breath, smiling softer now as he looks right back into Kurt's eyes, hands intertwined now, "You found me. Sometimes I still think it is …."

And Blaine too does not have to finish his sentence, thoughts clear like crystal in both boys' minds as Kurt quickly guides them over to his car and they both get in, hands intertwined again a moment later and lips pressing gently against each other, Kurt whispering against them, "We found each other."


End file.
